Lily Evans
by xox-LilyEvans-xox
Summary: [Rating just to be save.] Follow Lily Evans on her life journey from the day she was born till the night she died at the hands of Voldemort. The story of a muggle girl, just trying to fit in.


**_Introduction:_**

**__**

_Okay, well, HIYA! I'd like to welcome you to my very first story. As I said in my bio, I have an obsession with Harry Potter, and decided it was about time I stopped reading other people's fics and started to make my own. _

_We've all read Lily-centric fics. I must say I love them. But I want my hand in making one. But I want something different in this fic; I want what was discovered in OP in here too. So no James and Lily until the seventh year…if you think you can hang around and wait that long…_

_Lily, in my opinion is a fantastic character. She's smart, pretty, fun to be with, and follows the rules. I think it is a shame that there aren't that many Lily fics out there…and so I wanted to add to the numbers. Lily from the day she was born, to the day she died. I want to keep her and the story true to her creator J.K.Rowling. So, I hope you all enjoy it, and **review** please!_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**__**

_ As I said above, Lily Evans belongs to J.K.Rowling, as dose all the other characters in this story. The happenings of this story are also not mine, but JKs, and I want to make it clear that **none** of what you read here is mine._

**_Lily Evans_**

**_Written by: Melanie (Pen name: xox-LilyEvans-xox)_**

**_Chapter one: Lily Evans_**

****

**_[~*..::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::..*~]_**

****

In the waiting room of a hospital in Surry, England, David Evans, paced back and forth nervously, repeatedly for almost a full hour. His four year old daughter Petunia Evans sat on the plastic blue chair the hospital had provided for the waiting room. She was trying very hard to concentrate on her jigsaw puzzle, but finding it difficult with her father pacing in front of her.  

The distant sound of a scream came from the ward before them, and David's eyes snapped over to the door. Petunia followed his gaze, but ignored it mostly by going back to her puzzle. Another scream followed that, and the wailing of a baby. David rushed forwards and tried to peer through the window to the room, but came to little success. 

"Daddy?" Petunia got up slowly, her puzzle falling to the floor in many pieces in front of her. "Is mummy going to be alright?" 

David picked Petunia up and squeezed her tightly in his arms, before a nurse came out smiling widely, "Mr Evans?" David nodded furiously, causing Petunia to push away from him in fear of being hit in the head. "Your wife is ready for you now; you're free to enter if you wish." 

He didn't need telling twice, and was in there the next second. He slowly and cautiously approached his wife, Jane Evans and peered into the bundle of blankets she was holding. He placed Petunia on the bed beside her mother. 

"Look Petunia, this is your new baby sister." Jane whispered in awe looking from her two beautiful daughters.

"What's her name, mamma?" Petunia whispered, trying not to wake the new born baby. 

Jane exchanged a look with her husband, "What do you think?" 

"What about, Jasmine?" David suggested, but didn't get a very positive response from either his wife or daughter, "Daisy?" 

Jane shook her head, "Rose?" Petunia almost exclaimed.

Both Jane and David shook their heads still, "No, I like Lily…Lily something Evans." 

"How about Jane, after her mother?" David asked, causing his wife to smile broadly.

"Ok, Lily Jane Evans…I like it. I really like it."  

**_[~*..::....::..*~]_**

The Evans family considered themselves a completely normal family. They had two daughters, Petunia, aged fourteen. And Lily aged eleven. They had two loving parents that loved the whole family with all their hearts and more. And there was also the dog. Perfectly normal in ever possible way.

Well this was not the case when you over viewed the Evans' youngest daughter, Lily. Lily Evans blocked her ears and squizzed her eyes shut just in time to block out the piercing scream of her sister. 

"YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Petunia screamed, "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY HAIR! IT'S GREEN!" 

The youngest girl opened her eyes to reveal her brilliant emerald green pools. Her hair tied back in a lose ponytail shimmered urban red in the sunlight, "I'm so sorry Petunia! I sware I didn't mean too!" 

"You're in for it this time!" Petunia shouted, pointing her bony finger at Lily before thundering down the stairs, "MUMMY! DADDY! SHE DID IT AGAIN! SHE DID IT AGAIN!" 

With a sigh, Lily quickly ran down the stairs after her big sister. Petunia stormed into the kitchen followed buy Lily at her heels. Jane Evans gasped at her daughters fluoro green hair and David looked mildly surprised, as if he wanted to say 'good god, Petunia, what the hell have you done?'

"LOOK WHAT THAT LITTLE FREAK DID TO MY HAIR!" Petunia shrieked, casing both her parents to flinch. Both parents wondered how they could have produced Petunia, whinny and annoying, as skinny as a stick, showing off her bony body. And then Lily, kind, smart and not at all like her older sister.

"Mamma!" Lily protested in a whin, "I sware I didn't do it!" 

"Don't lie to them, you little freak!" Petunia sneered at Lily who felt like she wanted to shrink and become completely invisible. "You know you did it!"  

"Petunia!" Jane scowled, "Don't call your sister a 'freak' it's not nice, dear." She paused when Petunia gave her a highly disgusted look. "Don't be silly, Lily couldn't have…have…done that to your hair. Could you?" 

Lily suddenly looked up in alarm, "No mamma!" she answered a little louder than she had intended. 

"You see, Petunia," David spoke up, "Lily didn't do it. How _could_ she have done it anyway? She's just—" 

Petunia glared at them for a moment, then threw a glare of hatred Lily's way before cutting her father off in mid sentence, "I told you! She's a FREAK! How come everything bad that happens, she's always there?! How come whenever something bad always happens, she is off the hook straight away?! How come whenever something bad always happens, I am made to look like I am dreaming it, or making it up to get attention?! How come whenever something bad always happens, you side with _her_ all the time?! No questions asked! I'll tell you why, because she is your _favourite_! Because sweet, beautiful, smart and innocent Lily couldn't have done it! It's just Petunia trying to get attention! Am I right?!" She yelled furiously. Her family before her could on blink, and stare blankly at her outburst.

Lily wanted nothing more than to just sink into the floor, and never return. Everything Petunia had said was true. Her parents would deny it, but deep down, they all knew it was true. Lily was the favourite. Lily was the freak. Every time something bad happened, her parents would try to cover it up for her. 

With a glare of hatred, Petunia stormed off up the stairs into her bedroom. She slammed the door to her room so hard; the chandelier in the family room could be heard shaking lightly. Jane came up behind her daughter and placed her hand on Lily's shoulder. "It's alright, dear." Lily nodded and looked with sad eyes after her sister.

**_[~*..::....::..*~]_**

Lily spent most of that day in her room. Not because she had been sent there for being naughty or anything like that, but because she choose too. Truth being told, Lily knew she was a freak. She knew it was her that had turned Petunia's hair green. She had done so many strange things to her. Things like that always happened to Petunia. She would constantly fall over for no reason, her mouth once zipped itself shut and she was unable to yell at Lily for an entire four hours. Once Petunia had experienced what it was like to be a frog. The only thing Lily could tie it all together with, was it always happened when she was sad, annoyed or frightened.

A screeching sound reached her ears, and she whirled around in fright. Sitting outside her window was the most beautiful brown owl she had ever seen. It tapped its beak against her window and she cautiously got up. 

With a very shaky hand, she pulled the window open to pat the owl. But instead it flew over her head, causing her to scream rather loudly. She instantly regretted it when she could hear her mother and father rushing up the stairs, and Petunia rushing out of her bedroom to see what the 'freak' had done now.   

"David!" Mrs Evans shrieked when she caught sight of the bird in her daughter's room, "Get rid of it!" 

David ran forwards to try to shoo the animal away, while Petunia and Jane rooted him on from the side of the room. "No, daddy!" Lily cried running forwards. "Wait a minute, it's got something!" Ever so slowly, Lily approached the bird, and was mildly surprised when she noticed it clutched a letter between its claws addressed to her in neat, emerald green writing. She flipped it open and read the letter addressed to her:    

**_HOGWARTS_********_SCHOOL_****_  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**_  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE   
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme   
Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Tsukino,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts__   
__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of   
necessary books and equipment._

_  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Your sincerely,   
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

"Well, what is it?" Demanded Petunia in a hatred snap. She had moved from her corner in the room to peer over Lily's shoulder in hopes to get a better look at the letter herself.

Lily shook her head in a negative way, "I don't know…something about witches and Hogwarts…" She responded Petunia slowly and handed the letter to her just as confused parents.

**_[~*..::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::..*~]_**


End file.
